Heart of Space
by Yami no Seraphim
Summary: With his controller in hand, headphones on his ears, toast in his mouth, and wide eyes, Dou played his video games with... intense concentration.


Disclaimer: I don't own GW or HP so please leave me alone! This was done for pure fun!

A/N: please go easy on me. This is my first fic for gundamwing! Don't flame me. Just help me so I can make it better if ya can. Thanks hope you enjoy:)

**Heart of Space.**

Chapter 1: Out of the rabbit hole and into to…. wonderland?

With his controller in hand, his headphones on his ears, toast in his mouth, and wide eyes, Dou played his video games with…. intense concentration.

"Eat my Sword!!" He yelled out, and then grabbed his toast before it hit the ground and replaced it in his mouth. He smiled happily as he chewed on the bread and continued his game. Not far from the hyper pilot of 02 sat the pilot of 04, Quatre Rebba Winner. The small blonde chortled at the brunette. His smiled widened on his innocent face before his light blue eyes turned to gaze upon the pilot of 03. Trowa Barton, who was Quatre's closet friend, peeked over his paper for a minute to look at Dou before returning back to the article he was reading, his face once again expressionless.

"EVIL MIDGETS FROM HELL!!! DIE!!!!"" Duo called out once more after swallowing what was left of his toast. He pressed furiously on the buttons eyeing the small armored villains in I-Ninja with contempt.

"Honestly Maxwell," came the voice of Wufei from his place on the comforter chair," It's just a game."

Dou didn't respond to the Chinese pilot. The American's headphones blocked out all sound! As if to make this point noticeable Quatra spoke up.

"He has his head phones on Wufei. I doubt he can even hear you. Knowing Dou he has those things on fool blast."

"He's right I can hear the music from here," Trowa acknowledged before returning once more to the paper.

Wufei grunted and sat back in his chair running his eyes over the room in boredom. He began to count the people in the room with him. Seeing as they were all in their usual spots for the morning he knew where to look. As he counted he realized that a certain Japanese pilot was missing from the group and he directed his gaze to the stairs. There were only two other places to find Heero, in his room or in the back yard.

"Dose Yuy intend on joining us sometime in the near future?"

By this time Dou had already given up his war with the "unfair piece of crap game" and was now sitting there with his headphones off. He eyed the room as well and shrugged.

"How the hell should I know? Do I look like his keeper Wu-man?"

Wufei narrowed his eyes and was about to answer back but the front door opened and slammed. Peeking into the hallway he saw the slim form of the Japanese boy standing there looking at the mail. His dark blue eyes looking up once to meet his gave. Wufei nodded in greeting then sat back in his chair.

"What are you all up too?" Heero asked as he rounded the corner into the room.

"The usual Yuy. Wallowing in boredom and wondering if Maxwell truly is belongs among the human race."

Dou turned his large violet eyes on to the Chinese boy and flipped him off before turning to look at Heero.

"What you got there?"

Heero looked at the letter in his hand, "I don't know." The four Pilots jumped up and went to see the letter that Heero held. It was a small envelope with green writing on it that said:

To Mr. Yuy, Mr. Maxwell, Mr. Barton, Mr. Winner, and Mr. Chang.

The living room on the right side of the hall.

"Well aren't they specific," Dou snorted.

Quatre took the envelope and turned it over looking at the red wax seal that held it shut.

"Hogwarts?"

Opening it and looking inside he saw nothing but a small note. He read it aloud to the boys that stood over his shoulder staring curiously at it.

"Dear Pilots,

I am pleased to invite you too Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. You will be given robes and supplies upon your arrival. Hope you enjoy your stay. We will talk more when you arrive.

Sincerely,

Albus Dumbledore Headmaster of Hogwarts."

"That it?"

Quatre shook his head and continued on when he found the last bit of writing on the page.

"P.S. I do believe your fridge is running a leak."

Sure enough the Fridge stopped making any more noise that signified its activeness. The pilots ran into the kitchen to find a puddle of water on the floor. Blinking Quatre walked over to the fridge followed by the others. He opened the fridge door and gave a gasp. The others went to look over his shoulder their hands placed either on his shoulder or the shoulders of someone holding on to Quatre. Before a single word was uttered their world whirled and they were spiraling through a void. Dou was sure that his stomach was carrying butterflies. The kind you get before the great drop on a roller coaster and the other felt it too.

Heero was the first to open his eyes. His head aching and his vision totally unfocused. Groaning inwardly the perfect soldier slowly began to push himself up on ….the bed?

Blinking a few times his vision swam as it slowly came back and he looked down at himself and the sheets that covered him. Raising his head up slowly so that he wouldn't become dizzier then he already was the Japanese pilot of wing zero saw Dou lying in the bed on the opposite side of the room, in front of him. Next to Dou was Trowa Barton. Both of them were still out of it. To Heero's side he saw the two other pilots Quatre and Wufei in the same state as Dou and Trowa. Looking down the down the row of beds he saw that it led to a door where the line stopped. On the other side of the door were a sink and a wooden desk. Surrounding the stonewalls of the room were many shelves full of bottles and bandages and the likes.

'An infirmary,' he thought to himself.

"Your awake! Oh good Let me just check your head then I'll check on your friends," came an unfamiliar woman's voice.

It was then Heero felt the bandaged wrapped around his head. Lifting his hand up he began to run his fingers over his covered fore head and temples mentally wincing. There was definitely a cut on the right side of his fore head. Which would explain why it hurt so much. Shaking it away he reverted back to his soldier mode and everything went back to normal. The pain in his head dulled and his vision finally focused fully.

"Where am I?"

"Why at Hogwarts of course. Lucky Dumbledore and Hagrid found you and your friends. Laying on the out skirts of the dark forest you were. It was quite a scare considering that the five of you were to close to it for comfort. You especially. Seems like you hit your head against the tree root. No matter this cream will have it healed in a jiffy. In the mean time you should be getting more rest. Your friends are fine no need to worry about them…" The nurse ranted as she finished applying the cream and then made her way back to her desk her white aprons strings waving as she went. Heero stared into to space for a while before the sweet darkness of sleep took him again.

Again Heero's eyes snapped open only to come with different results then before. Looking around as he lay there he saw the four pilots and an old man in long robes, a long white beard, and white hair looking at him. A twinkle was in the old man's kind eyes and had Heero not been back to his old self this time he would probably have allowed a smile to grace his handsome features.

"Hey Buddy boy welcome back to the real world… well at least the weird world," Dou said as he looked to the side somewhere. Following his gaze Heero was shocked to see a broom sweeping the floor all on it's own with out anyone holding it. It was like that Disney movie Fantasia that Dou and Quatre made him sit through once. It was like magic.

Sitting up he check over the others making sure they were all fine. When he was satisfied he turned his sights on the old man who had yet to say a word.

"Who are you," he asked in his emotionless voice (his only voice).

"Oh I had forgotten to introduce myself to you Mr. Yuy,I am Albus Dumbledore. I must say that we didn't think you would drop in the way you all did and ask that you forgive me for miscalculating," The old man said his smile never leaving his face as he beamed at Heero.

Grunting his acceptance Heero asked his next question, "What is this place?"

"A school of magic my dear boy. I believe you've already seen the proof but if you must have more I can give it. You are all here and all seem to have some magical property or background so I will be enrolling you into Hogwarts and you will be sorted tomorrow night when the other students arrive."

"Why are we here? And sorted into what?"

Dumbledore didn't answer. He was looking over at the magical broom, which Dou was now poking. Whether he heard Heero's question and chose to ignore it or didn't Heero couldn't tell so he let it drop. He had a feeling he could trust this man. And Heero's instincts were never wrong. The others also seemed ok with him. Quatre was sitting there talking to Dumbledore as they both looked at Dou. Trowa and Wufei were relaxed and calm, seeming at peace and with a sense of trusting.

"Hey Heero the dude is telling the truth man there are no strings or anything on this thing and it's real…trust me it's real," Dou said cheerfully but with a hint of pain in his eyes over at Dou to see what was bothering the American pilot. Apparently the broom had become annoyed with the braided brunette and his poking.So itdecide to do something about it. Now a big knot was forming on Dou's head where the broom handle had whacked him for his carelessness.


End file.
